SORRY
by BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime
Summary: naruto ingin membalas kematian ayahnya yang ternyata sang pembunuh adalah ibu juga orang yang pernah menolongnya bad summary/ RnR please/ Sasunaru slight SasuKushi
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha Sasuke seorang actor tampan dan multitalent yang merambah ke dunia internasional. Bukan hanya bermain film tapi sasuke juga bisa menyanyi. Tak tanggung tanggung Sasuke pernah membawa piagam untuk actor muda berbakat di Tokyo.  
Wajah tampan karir cemerlang hidup Sasuke sekarang sudah sangat sempurna. Di tambah dengan dia akan menikah lima bulan dari sekarang dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah. Wanita yang beruntung itu adalah Namikaze –Uzumaki Kushina seorang direktur utama di Uzumaki Enterteiment yang beberapa waktu yang lalu di tinggal oleh mendiang suaminya –Namikaze Minato – kebetulan adalah teman dari mendiang ayahnya juga sangat akrab dengan sasuke.  
Sasuke menerima kushina karna sebelum minato meninggal dia menitipkan kushina dan anaknya pada kakashi.  
Tapi sampai detik ini pun Sasuke belum mengetahui calon anaknya. "Selain ditutup untuk public juga untuk mengantisipasi seseorang yang akan mencelakakan naru –chan " itulah yang di katakan kushina pada Sasuke minggu lalu. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya tapi seluruh dunia tidak mengetahui identitas dari anak mendiang Namikaze MiNato itu. 'Dari nama nya mungkin prempuan' inner sasuke.

* * *

" SORRY "

* * *

Semua chara di Naruto milik om Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi yue berharap punya Yue XD #ditipuk sandal  
Story By Blacknightskyeye Yue –Hime  
Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
Rate : T  
pair : Sasuke U. X Kushina U.

* * *

Warning : untuk sementara masih straight tapi masih ada yaoi yaoi nya XD, typo bertebaran dimana mana, OOC banget, EYD gak beraturan, mungkin bakalan ada OC, dan masih banyak lagi

Author note : maaf jika banyak kesalahan. Saya hanya manusia yang penuh akan kesalahan # Lebay Mode : On.  
yosh ^^ HAPPY READ minna

* * *

Setelah acara mettingnya dengan piminan Hyuuga Corp selesai Sasuke keluar dari bangunan besar nan megah tentu saja dengan masker hitam yang menutupi setengah wajahnya plus kaca mata hitam besar yang bertengger awesome di hidung mancung Sasuke. Berjalan perlahan dnegan gaya cool bermuka flat dan kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke katong celana.  
'Keluar dan tanpa ketahuan para fans yang bejibun luar binasa banyaknya' itulah yang di rencana kan Sasuke. Keluar tanpa pengawalan bodyguard berbadan kekar berwajah sadis memang tindakan nekad dan perlu keberanian luar biasa.

**Brugh **

"ukh.. it –ttai " keluh seseorang .  
Baru seperempat meter dari halaman kantor Sasuke menabrak seorang berwajah manis yang sedang meringis kesakitan.  
_'cantik'_ batin sasuke mulai error. Tak perduli lagi dengan tampang flatnya, toh gak bakalan ada yang mengenalinya sekarang. Tapi sumpeh deh nih _nona cantik bangat_.  
pokoknya Jangan Tanya gimana terpana nya sasuke dengan seseorang gak jelas gender di bawahnya.  
" ukh bias kau menyikir dari atas tubuhku sasuke –san… jika boleh jujur kau sangat berat " protes seseorang yang menjadi korban tabrak sekaligus menjadi matras dadakan buat Sasuke . 'ukh padahal kan berat banget oh tuhan kenapa aku terlahir kecil begini ' batin seseorang itu -ngenes banget –. Sasuke tersikap sebentar mendengar perkataan _'nona_ ' di bawahnya. ' k –kenapa d –dia bias tau nama ku' inner Sasuke melupakan bila ada manusia di bawahnya.  
" oh.. maaf nona " ucap dengan Sasuke tampang senyuman tak tampak sasuke Langsung bediri dan ngulurin tangan buat bantuin si '_nona'_ dari acara jatuh jatuhan. Jangan Tanya gimana wajah si _'nona'_ udah merah –marah –kayak kepeting rebus. Si '_nona_' memegang erat tangan Sasuke kemudian berdiri. Dan sekali hentakan tubuh Sasuke oleng maju kedepan membuat Hidungnya terkena lutut _'nona _' lalu berdarah. Pusing nyeri perih itulah yang di rasakan Sasuke belum sempat ia sadar kondisi tubuhnya di dorong kedepan hingga ambruk dan kepalanya terkena tiang papan jalan. Orang orang di sekitar mereka langsung bergidik kemudian lari setelah merasakan aura hitam pekat yang mengelilingi si _'nona'_. Dan sebagian lain merasa iba dengan Sasuke yang udah bonyok.

Sang _'nona '_ menyeringai puas melihat Sasuke dengan wajah penuh lebam dan yakin akan diagnose dokter bila ada tulang rusuk patah juga tulang tulang lain.  
" . . . .hidup" tutur sang _'nona'_ dengan penuh penekanan di setiap suku kata. Walau ia sadar sasuke gak bakalan denger ucapnya. berjalan menjauhi Sasuke yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Tergeletak dipinggir jalan dengan tidak elitnya.

* * *

Someone pov

* * *

Aku hanya berniat jalan jalan dan mampir ke hyuuga entertaiment tempat neji –san bekerja. –Huuhh dia pasti kaget bila aku datang rasanya udah lama gak ketemu. Gimana tampangnya sekarang ya. Hihihi mikirin si wajah stoic itu menganga dengan iler mengalir deras membuat ku tak berhenti tertawa hingga seseorang dengan masker berambut raven pantat ayam datang menabrak ku. Dasar om o–eh tunggu rambut hitam biru berbentuk seperti pantat uggas pasti tidak salah lagi. Sasuke –san. " ukh bisa kau menyikir dari atas tubuh ku Sasuke –san… jika boleh jujur kau sangat berat " 'ukh padahal dia berat banget oh tuhan kenapa aku terlahir kecil begini 'batin ku , kamisama kenapa dia melotot gitu bener bener om om mesum. Hah jadi begini tampang calon ayah ku. Mukanya mesum sekali aku jadi gak rela bila ibu menikah dengannya.  
"oh.. maaf nona " WTF ? ni orang emang cari mati ya. Jelas jelas aku laki laki kenapa di bilang nona. Ukhh aku gak tahan lagi. Kuhajar kau Sasuke san.. perlahan ku genggam erat tangannya dan bisa di liat mukanya spechles gak jelas begitu. Udah berdiri aku langsung menghentakkan tangan ku membuatnya oleng kedepan. Lalu ku hadang wajahnya dengan lututku. Belum puas aku mendorongnya jatuh dengan kepala yang terkantuk papan jalan. lalu kuhajar dia habis habisan dan menghiraukan tatapan iba dari orang orang. Siapa suruh memanggil ku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu. Sudah cukup ibu memanggil ku dengan embel embel ' –chan '. Aku kan seratus persen cowok bukan cucok.  
puas. Aku menyeringai puas melihat om om pedophile bermuka mesum itu tepar sama sekali gak elit. Biarin lah aku tinggal aja.

" neji –kun I'm coming " seru ku dengan lantang membuat orang –orang yang tadi menengok kea rah ku. Mana aku peduli.

TBC

* * *

Huwaaa~ awal fict nya luar binasa gaje plus OOC.

Maaf jika banyak sekali kesalahan dan typo yang bertebaran.

Bagi para senpai mohon kritik dan sarannya.

.

.

.

Review RnR

.

.

.

.

* * *

XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo minna –san Yue kembali lagi.  
buat yang udah baca fict luar binasa gaje ini. Yue ucapkan

HONTONI ARIGATOU ^^

Juga buat yuzuru –san makasih udah me review fict gaje ini.  
yosh ^^ Happy Reading Minna –san.

* * *

"SORRY "

Disclaimer : semua chara Di Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto –San. Tapi yue berharap punya yue #ditabok.

Story By Blacknightskyeye Yue –Hime.

Genre : masih Drama|Romance

Rate : T

* * *

Warning : cerita ini aneh bin abal bin gaje bin ooc, typo tersebar di segala penjuru(?), untuk sementara masih STRAIGHT tapi nanti bakal Ada Yaoi Yaoian nya.

* * *

**Chap II**

* * *

" Jangan. Panggil. Aku. Nona. Bila. Kau. Masih. Ingin. Hidup" desis sang _'nona'_ dengan penuh penekanan di setiap suku kata. Walau ia sadar sasuke gak bakalan denger ucapnya. Dia berjalan menjauhi Sasuke yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Tergeletak dipinggir jalan dengan tidak elitnya.

Setelah kepergian sang _'nona'_, seorang lelaki berambut silver mencuat ke atas datang menatap sasuke dengan mata terbelalak kaget. Kakashi biasanya dia melihat wajah angkuh sasuke kini hanya bisa terpana. Sasuke dalam ke adaan mengenaskan dengan wajah penuh lebam darah yang masih mengalir dari hidungnya juga tergeletak tidak elit di pinggir jalan dalam keadaan pingsan. wEll kakashi mulai merinding sendiri siapa yang berani menghancurkan muka err.. tampan sasuke. Niat jahil pun melintas di benak kakashi kapan coba bisa menjahili sasuke menggoda sih sering.

Kakashi berjongkok di belakang punggung sasuke lalu menusuk –nusuk punggung sasuke dengan ranting kayu kering yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Karna sasuke tak kunjung bangun membuat kakashi semakin gencar malah sekarang membuat gerakan agak 'menusuk' di punggung sasuke.

Sepuluh menit berlalu kakashi mulai pegal dia berdiri sebentar lalu jongkkok lagi mengulangi gerakan yang sama. Baru beberapa tusukan sasuke bangun mengedip kan matanya menutupnya mengedipkannya lagi sampai pengelihatanya kembali normal. Tenggorokannya sangat sakit kering rasanya haus sekali badanya pun ngilu semua di tambah rasa sakit di bagian punggugnya. 'nona yang menyeramkan ' inner sasuke. Sasuke langsung pasang tampang horror mengingat tenaga luarbiasa dari nona yang dia temui tadi.

Sasuke melirik kearah belakang tempat kakashi yang masih gencar menusuk –nusuk penggungnya di tambah wajah nista yang ketara di balik maskenya. Urat kemarahan sasuke membengkak seiring datangnya tawa nista kakashi. Kakashi malah tambah asik dengan kegiatannya sendiri gak sadar kalo sasuke udah sadar. Mumpung bosnya lagi pingsan di jahilin dikit gak papa kan inner kakashi error.

Kakashi gak juga berhenti dengan death glare tingkat dewa yang sasuke arahin ke kakashi. Berhasil berhasil berhasil. Kakashi berhenti malah sekarang merinding sendiri merasakan aura htam pekat yang megelilingi sasuke. Oh tuhan –

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KAKASHI " terikan sasuke menggelegar terbukti dengan banyaknya kaca etalase toko di sekitar mereka pada pecah juga membuat telinga kakashi tuli sesaat.

Kakashi tertawa kaku sambil menggaruk pelipisnya. Keringat besar menggantung di kepala kakashi melihat betapa oocnya sasuke. Baru kali ini dia liat sasuke teiak begitu kencengnya.

" kau sudah bangun rupanya kenapa tidak pingsan lebih lama suke ~ chan " Tanya kakashi dengan muka polos yang di buat buat. Hoek . sasuke muntah di tempat ngeliat muka kakashi bukanya seneng malah ngeri liatnya.

Kakashi pundung di pojokan gang sambil menulis nama ' iruka ' sabnyak banyaknya. Kini giliran sasuke yang sweetdrop sendiri. Badanya mulai sakit lagi. Kakashi masih ngambek. Utungnya gak ada fans yang ngenalin dia. Walau banyak gumaman dan bisikan gak jelas.

" oi kakashi bawa aku ke rumah sakit. NOW " teriak an–lagi – sasuke membuat kakashi terlonjak kaget. Kakashi men deathglare sasuke tentu aja gak mempan sasuke udah masang muka temboknya lagi.

Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya berjalan lalu berhentu di hadapan sasuke. Berdiri dengan style cool tapi masang muka ngambek di imut imutin. Sasuke hamper muntah lagi. Tapi dia tahan dari pada kakashi pundung lagi. Kakashi menunduk lalu menggendong sasuke a la bridal style menuju mobil sasuke yang terparkir manis di depan mereka –sekitar seratus meteran lah.

krekk

Dua langkah kakashi berjalan tapi suara itu menghentikan kakashi. Kakashi terdiam sesaat lalu lanjut jalan lagi. Sasuke mah udah pingsan lagi so tulangnya da yang retak.

* * *

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

* * *

Tanpa kakashi dan sasuke sadari sepasang mata biru gelap memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. Dua Keringat besar menggantug di belakang kepalanya. Dia malah sweetdrop sendiri melihat percakapan kakashi sama sasuke. Perlahan wajahya serius lalu bergumam " kakashi kau masih sama seperti dulu. Tetap bodoh .." dia meringis sesaat mengingat kejadian yang tak ingin dia ingat.

Matanya menatap mobil sasuke yang berjalan perlahan. Metapnya dengan pandangan terluka benci sedih sungguh bila ia ingin dia gak mau kayak gini. Dia cuman bocah berumur lima belas tahun. Perlahan tangan nya menelus perut datarnya dan tangan satunya memijit pangkal hidungnya. " sedikit lagi aku akan berhasil …" dia memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati aroma lavender yang menguar dalam di ruangan itu. " …. Minato " lanjutnya. Raut mukanya menajam ia kembali mengingat masa kelamnya tiga tahun lalu. Awal dari segala kebencian dalam dirinya.

* * *

TBC ~

* * *

Huaaaa tambah gaje..

Masih dikit banget so yue gak dapat ide lagi mentok sampe situ.

Tapi mudah mudahan chap selanjutnya bakal lebih panjang lagi.

Yos ^^ RnR minna

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Review

* * *

.

.

.

.

XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo minna –san Yue kembali lagi.  
buat yang udah baca fict luar binasa gaje ini. Yue ucapkan

HONTONI ARIGATOU ^^

Juga buat .9 –San , Viviandra Phanthom –San, Tsunayoshi Yuzuru –San, Guest –San Terimakasih udah mereview fict gaje Yue.

* * *

Yosh ^^ Happy Reading Minna –San.

* * *

"SORRY "

Disclaimer : semua chara Di Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto –San. Tapi yue berharap punya yue #ditabok.

Story By Blacknightskyeye Yue –Hime.

Genre : masih Drama|Romance

Pair : buat chap ini NejiNaru, ItaNaru

Rate : T

* * *

Warning : cerita ini aneh bin abal bin gaje bin ooc, typo tersebar di segala penjuru(?),untuk chapter ini udah ada yaoi nya.

* * *

Chap III

* * *

" …. Minato " gumaman lirih naruto tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang. Neji berdiri mematung, di hadapanya naruto tengah memasang wajah terluka berbeda sekali dnegan wajah nya yang dulu. Dulu naruto pemuda yang ceria, pemuda yang amat di cintai neji. Sekarang dia bertemu dengan naruto. Pemuda yang sangat neji rindukan.  
"naru… " panggil neji dengan suara serak dia masih mematung di belakang pintu. Jujur saja neji masih shock atas pertemuannya dengan naruto. Neji mendekati naruto, mendekap tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil darinya, memeluknya dengan erat.  
Pandangan naruto sesaat menggelap jika tak ada neji yang memeluknya mungkin naruto sudah roboh. Sebenarnya naruto mengetahui bila ada neji di belakangnya, tapi naruto hanya sedikit pusing untuk berbalik. " naruuu~ …" neji memeluk erat tubuh naruto yang bahkan lebih kecil dari dua tahun lalu. " naruuu~ …." Neji semakin erat memeluk naruto. Menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher naruto menhirup wangi citrus bercampur mint yang menguar di tubuh naruto. Bagaikan heroi yang membuat neji mabuk kepayang tanpa sadar neji menjilat tengkuk naruto, mennghisap lembut leher kiri naruto membuat naruto mendesah tertahan.  
" n –neji s –sto –p ngghhh " naruto tau bila neji mencintainya dan naruto akui dulu dia memang menyukai pria ini jika bukan karna_'nya'_ yang menghasut minato membuat naruto pindah ke jerman dua tahun lalu.  
neji menulikan pendengaranya malah semakin kuat hisapan nya di leher naruto. Tangan besar neji menelus perut datar naruto dan juga membuka kancing kemeja naruto. ' Hentikan. Hentikan. Hentikan ' inner naruto berteriak merapalkan kalimat seolah kalimat itu adalah mantra yang akan menghentikan kegilaan neji mengyentuh tubuhnya.  
tangan neji menemukan titik sensitive di dada naruto. Menekan –nekan tonjolan pink yang mulai keras dan menegang itu. Memintir memilin kadang mencubitnya dengan gemas. Puas dengan hickey di leher neji mencium bibir tipis naruto melumat bibir atas dan bawah mengigit –gigit kecil bibir itu agar mau terbuka. Naruto mecoba melepaskan diri dari neji. Berulang kali naruto mencoba berontak dari kukungan neji tapi nihil tak tau kah neji bila orang yang di peluk nya hanya seorang bocah mu –

**Brakk # **soundtrack pintu di dobrak kasar.

–ngil " hentikan neji.. sudah cukup "teriak seseorang dengan rambut hitam panjang sebahu yang diikat longgar diujungnya. Itachi menarik naruto dari neji yang sedang berkemelut dengan nafsu.  
naruto mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap manik onyx itachi dengan pandangan memelas dan ketakutan membuat itachi merasa iba dengan pemuda mungil nan manis imut di hadapanya. Itachi menarik tangan naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat di saat cairan bening di pelupuk mata naruto mulai turun.  
" tenanglah " gumam itachi pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh naruto. Naruto mendongkakkan –lagi – kepalanya. Seketika wajah nya memerah melihat itachi yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens. Masih saling pandang tak menghiraukan neji yang hampir pundung. Neji mendengus kasar, ia sangat kesal sekaligus kecewa di saat yang bersamaan. Kesal karna itachi mengganggu kegiatanya dan malah asyik berpelukan dengan naruto –nya. Kecewa karna di cuekin mereka berdua.

Neji berjalan kearah itachi dan menarik naruto ke dalam pelukannya membuat mau tak mau rela tak rela itachi menjauh dari naruto. Neji menatap naruto memberikan penyesalan yang amat sangat. " maaf naru .. maaf " neji menundukkan kepalanya matanya menatap lantai di bawahnya seolah lantai marmer berukiran indah itu lebih menarik. Naruto menyeringai dalam hati(?) tujuannya hampir tercapai sekarang.  
naruto memeluk tubuh besar neji " tak apa neji kau tak salah " ucapan naruto sungguh lembut menenangkan.

Itachi menelan ludah terpaksa melihat naruto memeluk neji dengan wajah melembut seperti itu dan juga entah kenapa hatinya sakit. Perih . itachi berdehem membuat naruto melepas pelukannya lalu menunduk malu. Neji manatap tajam itachi.

Neji hampir menepuk dahinya sendiri melihat kulit dada tan milik naruto terlihat jelas begitu. Neji mengancingkan kemeja naruto sambil menggumam tentang itachi. " oya itachi –san jika keperluan mu di sini sudah selesai kau bisa keluar. Aku ada tamu disini " usir neji secara tak langsung ke itachi Melupakan tatakrama bahkan menatap itachi pun tidak.

" hn " gumam itachi mengacuhkan ucapan neji barusan padanya. Ia hanya tepaku pada sosok naruto di samping neji. 'manis sekali' inner itachi.  
urat kemarahan neji makin membengkak menjadi tanda siku –siku besar di kepalanya.  
naruto menelan ludah. Ia tahu bila neji marah apapun akan hancur dalam sekejap.

" ahahaha " naruto tertawa kaku melihat neji lalu memandang itachi " maaf itachi –san sebaiknya kau keluar sebentar " lanjutnya sebari membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Naruto kembali menghadap neji memeluknya erat membuat neji tenang sesaat sebelum itachi menghampiri dan mencium singkat di bibir naruto membuat neji terbakar emosi. Itachi menyeringai melihat neji terbawa emosi.

" baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa naru –chan " itachi berbalik lalu menghilang di balik pintu.  
neji hamper mengamuk bila naruto tak memandangnya dengan tatapan anak kucing seperti itu.

"naru kau kemana saja. Kau tau aku hampir mati mencarimu" neji memeluk lagi naruto memeluknya dengan erat seolah ingin menumpahkan segala kerinduannya pada naruto sekarang. Naruto diam di pelukan neji malah yang terdengar hanya isakkan kecil dari naruto badannya pun bergetar. Neji merasa dadanya basah " shhh… naru~ jangan menangis " neji menepuk pelan kepala blonde naruto membuat isakan kecil naruto menghilang. Naruto mulai tenang sekarang.

Neji terus menepuk –nepuk kepala naruto memeluknya badannya juga menggumamkan kata penenang tanpa tahu naruto menyeringai evil sekarang. ' satu umpan, eh dua bukan tapi tiga umpan sudah ku dapatkan ..' inner naruto evil. Jika ada kucing hamil tua melihat naruto menyeringai kemungkinan besar kucing itu langsung melahirkan di tempat . kebayang gak .

Naruto memandang neji dengan wajah memerah dan mata berair, lalu menggumam lirih " mati kau kushina" tanpa di dengar neji.

* * *

Tbc ~

* * *

Huuaaa tambah gaje pendek lagi..

Maaf jika minna –san tidak puas dengan chap ini Yue gak ada inspirasi.

Yosh ^^ kritik dan saranya ya minna –san ..

RnR

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Review

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

XD


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo minna –san Yue kembali lagi.  
buat yang udah baca fict luar binasa gaje ini. Yue ucapkan

HONTONI ARIGATOU ^^

* * *

Special thanks buat Ainun. Anissa. 9 –San , Viviandra Phanthom –San Terimakasih udah mereview fict gaje Yue.  
Yosh ^^ Happy Reading Minna –San.

* * *

"SORRY "

* * *

Disclaimer : semua chara Di Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto –San. Tapi yue berharap punya yue #ditabok.

Story By Blacknightskyeye Yue –Hime.

Genre : masih Drama|Romance

Pair : SasuKushi, NejiNaru

Rate : T

* * *

Warning : cerita ini Aneh Bin Abal Bin Gaje Bin OOC, TYPO tersebar di segala penjuru(?),untuk chapter ini STRAIGHT and YAOI .

Chap IV

* * *

Naruto memandang neji dengan wajah memerah dan mata berair, lalu menggumam lirih " mati kau kushina" tanpa di dengar neji.  
**_di Konoha Hospital_**

Saat sasuke sadar hal yang pertama dia lihat adlah helaian merah lembut nan wangi yang menenangkan. Sasuke menutup matanya kembali saat dia rasa silau lalu membuka dan mengedipkan matanya. Pusing, pening, sakit sekali kepalanya. Sasuke meremas pelan sprei yang ada di tangan kanan nya. Ngilu, sasuke bergerak gelisah mehanan sakit juga panas di saat yang bersamaan.

Gerakan kecil sasuke membangunkan seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah. "ngghhh " erangnya. Dia menegakkan kepalanya lalu matanya terfokus pada sasuke yang terlihat kesakitan. "sasuke –kun kau sudah sadar. Man –nna yang sakit" kushina sungguh khawatir pada sasuke. Apalagi saat kakashi menyuruhnya datang kerumah sakit dan mendapati sasuke yang berada dalam ruang operasi. Saat dokter keluar dan menjelaskan bila dua tulang rusuk kanan patah tapi tak sampai mengenai organ dalam juga tangan kiri sasuke terkilir di persendian. Bukan hanya kushina, kakashi serta iruka pun merinding di tempat mendengar penjelasan dokter itu. _'makhluk hidup mana yang mampu menghajar sasuke yang notabene pemegang sabuk hitam karate'_ inner mereka –kakashi, kushina, iruka – bersamaan.

Sasuke meringis saat kushina tak sengaja menekan dada kananya. Kushina menjadi semakin khawatir dengan sasuke yang masih menahan saskit dalam diam. Dia beranjak untuk memanggil dokter tapi niat nya harus di urungkan saat tangannya di genggam oleh sasuke. Kushina berbalik lalu menatap lembut pemuda yang tiga belas tahun lebih muda darinya .  
sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu menarik kushina ke dalam pelukannya membelai dan menelus rambut panjang calon istrinya.  
wajah kushina merah padam saat mendapat perlakuan yang sangat lembut dari sasuke. " aku tak membutuhkan dokter yang kubutuhkan hanya kushi –chan " ucap sasuke dengan lembut lalu mengecup pelan kening kushina. Wajah manis kushina berubah menjadi tomat kelewat matang bila sasuke menyebut namanya dengan sebutan kushi –chan sungguh mengingatkannya pada '_seseorang'._

Sasuke masih memeluk tubuh atas kushina tapi harus ia lepas saat dokter muda yang bertugas mengurusnya datang.  
"bagaimana perasaan mu uchiha –san " dokter muda itu mendekati sasuke lalu melakukan pemeriksaan dengan dada juga tangan sasuke tak lupa juga memeriksa tekanan darah lalu detak jantung sasuke. Dokter muda berambut hitam jambrik yang memakai jas dokter menutupi setengah wajahnya tak lupa kaca mata hitam bulat bertengger manis di hidung mancung dokter itu. Sasuke kushina sampe sweetdrop liatnya.

Sasuke sadar dari cengo nya lalu membalan perkatan dokter itu secara " baik " singkat saat dokter itu selesai memeriksanya. Shino bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu di ikuti dua suster yang membantunya tadi. _'tsk menyebalkan_ ' batik ketiga orang itu –shino dan dua suster –.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ S. .Y ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Setelah pertemuan singkat juga insiden kecil tadi siang neji memutuskan –sepihak – naru akan tinggal di apartemen untuk sementara waktu dan di sinilah mereka .

Duduk berharapan dengan damai menyantap ramen mengepul di hadapan mereka yah,walau hanya naruto yang makan dengan lahap. bosan dengan kesunyian yang melingkupi , neji membuka suara " naru ~ " panggilnya. Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya menghadap neji yang sedang menatap lurus di bola matanya. " doushite neji –kun ? " Tanya naruto dengan nada polos –yang di buat –buat namun terkesan nyata.  
neji menggeleg sebentar lalu menegakkan badanya. Neji mengusap sudut bibir naruto dengan tissue, wajah naruto memerah membuat neji tersenyum geli melihatnya. Ah ~ indahnya cinta inner neji.  
Skip time  
selesai makan naruto mencuci piring yang kotor dan membuatkan coffe latte untuk neji yang masih berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas yang menggunung. " yare ~ yare~ neji –kun kau tak pernah berubah " neji mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap naruto yang membawa coffe hangat untuknya. _Serasa punya istri _inner neji makin nyeleweng. Tapi sungguh neji masih sangat penasaran dengan arti tatapan mata naruto yang ia temui siang tadi. Tatapan penuh luka dan kesedihan _apa ada hubungannya dengan pindahnya naruto_ _tapi untuk apa dia marah toh sekarang dia sudah kembali _Inner neji.  
naruto melihat neji yang bahkan tak berkedip menatapnya. " apa ada yang salah " ucap naruto sembari menaruh cangkir coffe di meja depanya. Naruto mendudukkan diri melihat neji yang masih bekutat dengan tumpukan kertasnya seakan naruto tak berbicara dan bahkan mungkin tak merasa ada naruto di sampingnya. Naruto menghela napas berat. Naruto ingin mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum gadgetya berbunyi menampilkan nama yang tak ingin naruto ingat. Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan menuju balkon di kamar neji.  
" moshi –moshi " ucap naruto dengan nada ceria dan terkesan polos kekanakan sangat berbeda dengan bersama neji tadi.

_'__naru~ kau dimana. Kau tak melupakan ku kan, aku ada di rumah kita sekarang jadi datang lah aku merindukan mu '_ ucap seseorang di sebrang sana(?).

Naruto menghela nafas lalu berucap.

" aku akan kesana fuga –kun "

Neji mendengar nama ' fuga –kun' di sebutkan oleh naruto sontak membeku. Yang ia tahu nama fuga itu fugaku uchiha ayah dari itachi.  
neji bahkan hampir pingsan saat naruto menyebut nama itu. Melihat naruto akan berbalik neji bergegas menuju sofa tadi. Selang lima menit naruto kembali duduk di samping neji. " siapa tadi naru ~" neji bertanya tanpa memandang naruto.  
"hanya teman di penginapan. Kau cemburu " naruto tertawa kecil saat neji menatap tajam kearahnya. Dia bergerak maju memeluk leher neji dan mengecup dan sedikit melumat bibir merah neji. " sebaiknya aku pulang saja ya. Aku janji aku akan menginap" lanjut naruto berjalan menuju pintu keluar. " naru~ " panggil neji. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya menatap malas neji di hadapannya membawa celana mantel hangat lalu kunci mobil. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bigung. Neji menghela nafas " pakai lah celana kau tak mau di 'mangsa' srigala liar kan. Pakai mantel ini di luar sangat dingin. Dan bawalah mobil ku. Aku yakin tengah malam takkkan ada bus yang beroperasi" Neji memakaikan celana mantel lalu menarik tangan naruto dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya.  
" arigatou neji " ucap naruto lalu pergi dan hilang di dalam lift.

Neji menghela nafas ' _aku inginkan kau naru_ ' inner nya frustasi. Neji mengunci pintu lalu pergi tidur melupakan pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk di meja tv.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~S. .Y ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

sportcar hitam itu berhenti dan memasuki pekarangan rumah mungil sederhana bercat biru langit dengan garis putih juga banyak bunga bunga indah tepat di bawah jendela . Naruto keluar dari mobil lalu mendongkak kan kepalanya menatap balkon di lantai dua. Ah~ bukan tetapi lelaki paruh baya yang sedang menatap dan tersenyum dengan lembut, naruto membalas senyuman lelaki itu. Senyum miris._ Sungguh miris tersenyum dan bahkan menjadi seorang ist err suami dari orang yang ikut andil dalam pembunuhan ayah mu _inner naruto.

Rasanya ingin menangis bila melihat lelaki yang berstatus suaminya itu entah apa yang di pkirkan orang tua itu sampai bisa menikahi anak yang bahkan perbedaan umurnya sangat jauh. Cinta mungkin saja. Hanya dirinya hatinya dan kami sama yang tahu.

Naruto menghampiri lelaki itu lalu memeluknya dari belakang walau tinggi Naruto hanya setingi pundaknya.  
" kau lama sekali naru~chan " lelaki itu memegang erat tangan mungil naruto.  
"maaf " gumam naruto. Lelaki itu berbalik lalu mengecup dan melumat singkat bibir tipis naruto. "hmm lavender mint. Apa neji mencium mu "Tanya fugaku dengan sorot mata yang err mengerikan.

Fugaku memang memberi kebebasan pada naruto tapi dia tak pernah pulang dengan bibir terasa lain selain jeruk dan ramen. Tapi kali ini. Shit! Apa yang neji lakukan padanya._ Awas saja jika benar aku akan mencincang tubuhnya berani sekali mencium istri oranginner_ fugaku.

Fugaku menatap naruto dengan tajam lalu mencengkram pundaknya dengan erat sangat erat hingga naruto meringis kesakitan. " jawab naru " lirihnya. Sungguh ia sangat sakit kali ini.

" ma –maaf hiks f –fuga –kun hiks " naruto terisak. Semua orang bahkan fugaku sendiri selalu luluh dengan air mata rubahnya.

Fugaku kelabakan melihat naruto menangis hancur sudah topeng flatnya. " ja –jangan menangis naru .. maaf bila aku menyakitimu " fugaku dia melepas cengkramanya berganti dengan pelukan hangat yang menenggelamkan tubuh naruto." Apa benar neji menciummu " lanjutnya masih penasaran dnegan anak itu.

Naruto menggelamkan kepalanya di dada fugaku menyembunyikan seringai setannya. _Mudah sekali_ inner nya . " tadi aku bertemu neji yang kabarnya akan bertunangan dengan bungsu yamanaka. A- aku hanya mengucapkan selamat. T –tapi aku ter –lalu rindu padanya " jelas naruto dnegan lirih tapi masih bisa didengar fugaku.

" aku percaya pada mu " fugaku melepas pelukanya menarik dagu naruto dan melumat bibir merah cerry yang selalu membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Hanya melumat lalu melepas punggutannya…

" aku selalu percaya pada mu naru~ " kali ini lumatan berubah menjadi adu lidah hingga bunyi kecipak basah terdengar menggema di kamar itu. Yah~ malam yang panas untuk mereka berdua.

Good night.

* * *

TBC ~

Yosh ^^ kritik dan saranya ya minna –san ..

RnR

.

.

.

.

.

Review

.

.

.

.

.

.

XD


End file.
